Take off the mask... Tale of Anju and Kafei
by Crazy Rob
Summary: Kafei and Anju get a break in this one, and Blade (My char.) gets hope


  
  
  
  
I was kinda cruel to poor Anju and Kafei in my last fic, eh? Guess I need to  
Give 'em a break...  
  
  
  
TAKE OFF THE MASK  
  
  
Kafei:  
  
She was... beautiful.  
  
Beautiful. I wanted to cry. This was the day I dreamed of for my entire life. That brave boy had helped us come together. Thank God he came. Without him, this would be impossible.  
  
Tingle was so happy he couldn't help but throw confetti to celebrate. I can't blame him. I wanted to do backflips. I was estatic. She loved me beyond all that I could imagine.   
  
It felt odd... I had been a boy for 3 days, and to suddenly be back in my adult body, well it was a shock.  
  
But I don't care. My soulmate, the one person I would die for now said "I do."  
  
I do.  
  
Those words seems so little, but they mean so much...  
  
  
  
Anju:   
  
This is incredible. I never thought I would be this happy.  
  
  
He loves me. He loves me. He loves me.  
  
How does it feel to know that someone would publicly announce to everyone that he loves you, and he truly does?  
  
Heaven...  
  
When the pastor said, "you may kiss the bride", he, Kafei, embraced me in such a tender and intimate kiss that I thought I would scream. Our tounges danced with fiery passion. We kissed and kissed. The crowd cheered.  
  
The following festivities were great, but I spent many a hour with Kafei in an powerful French kiss. Oh, I could feel him hunger for me... I could feel his physical and spiritual love for me burn within that heart of his.  
  
I didn't need wine to get drunk. I was intoxicated on his scent as we kissed each other's neck, slowly teasing the nape with our tongues.   
  
  
Kafei:  
  
We've arrived at our honeymoon spot. My entire body is aching for her. She is a seductive, but kindly woman...   
  
Oh, she does know the works of torture, does she not? Teasing me, slowly undressing, slowly revealing that splendorous body, but her face...  
  
The moon mask...  
  
I reach for her, and whisper huskily, "That mask, it's not necessary. You look so gorgeous.."  
  
She slowly takes it off. OH GOD. She is the incarnation of beauty. Now she runs to the bathroom. I smile.  
  
Anju is full of suprises. She is so loving, but she, to be blunt, is so passionate, so gorgeous, so... PERFECT... I was surprised that I was able to keep from making love to her after we made the wedding kiss.  
  
She comes back out, dressed in a cream colored dress that one could see through with no effort.  
  
She now enfolds me in her arms, her innocent, loving eyes asking for me to join her.  
  
A decision with no effort.  
  
  
Anju:   
  
  
OhMygod.  
  
  
I...can't...think...what I'm experiencing...soooo good. YEEESSSS...  
  
Finally...he and I... one at last... there is no me... there is no him... there is us. We are one, for all eternity.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now two psychic manifestations, Blade, and his trainer Garadien, floated through Clock town.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" Blade asked.  
  
"You were pondering the point of your existence, now that Rose is gone?" Garadien asked.  
  
"Yes..." Blade said sadly.  
  
"There it is..." Garadien said, pointing to the open window where one could easily see Anju and Kafei, smiling and asleep, snuggled against each other.  
  
"To defend that which is sacred, that which is holy, that which is pure and blessed, to protect those who cannot protect themselves... That is why you were created, Blade. You are a holy sentinel, a warrior whom God has chosen to fight."  
  
Blade looked that the pair, whose happiness now warmed even his despondent heart.  
  
"Holy Spirit, guide these lovers to the light, bless them and keep them safe and happy." Blade made the sign of a cross over the two."  
  
Garadien smiled. "Why did you call down a blessing on them, Blade?"  
  
"They gave me something that no other mortal could give me." Blade said.  
  
"And that would be...?"  
  
"Hope."  
  
Blade paused, reading the stars. "Did my family really die, Garadien? I know that's a stupid question, but I keep feeling that they're out there..."  
  
Garadien sighed and put a hand on Blade shoulder. "Let me ask you this: Do you believe in miracles?"  
  
Blade's face now beamed silently with hope. "Yes." He whispered.  



End file.
